Char
FX-534 "Char" is a First Order Commander of the Flametrooper corps known as Blazing Squad. He was a commanding officer during the First Order attack on Kashyyyk. Biography Char was born on the formerly imperial world of Vardos. He was inducted into the First Order somtime before 19 ABY. Char rose though the ranks of the First Order Flametroopers, Eventully earning the rank of Commander and being granted the Blazing Squad, a group of self absorbed egotists who though wielding a Flamethrower made them cool. Char whipped them into shape, getting his armour marked along the way. Char and the Blazing Corps Attacked and burnt down a Resistance outpost. This earned Char his nickname. Blazing Squad was given a mission to investigate and then torch an old Rebel Alliance frigate. Char led the boarding party alongside the "loser" Battalion of Stormtroopers. Their, they found some bodies of Mon Calamari and a Ithorian. Then, they heard scuffling. One Blazer, (yes really) went to investigate, but Char only heard a scream. He and the rest of Theban sqaud rushed to find the body of their sqaudmate, and atop it sat a... Porg. The Sqaud laughed, thinking that the Porg was just an innocent bystander. Before they could wonder how a creature native to the far away World of Ahch-To could even get aboard, the Porg lunged, taking out two Blazers with a single strike. Char and the survivors fled the ship, terrified. In 31 ABY, Char, alongside Blazing Sqaud, where put under the command to Commander Stolivan Arsee, for a First Order attack on the planet Kashyyyk as vengeance of the Wookiee for being allied with the Rebbelion In the Galactic Civil War. Apon landing, the bulk of First Order troops fought the Wookieess led by Merumeru head on. Meanwhile, Char and his sqaud fired on the Forset, setting it on fire, ane beginning to burn Kashyyyk to a crisp. Soon, Merumeru took notice, and he and a wookiee team attacked, killing multiple members of Blazing Squad. Char contatced Arsee, who hung up halfway though. Char and two other Squad members were ambushed by Merumeru, who flung Char off the hill. When he awoke, the trees where still burning down around him. Char met with Stolivan. Merumeu then attacked, trying to stop the fire and free his captive people. Arsee shot the Cheiftan, but Merumeru noticed the Wookiee dam a mile away, in The way of the fire. Chad ordered the surviving members of Blazing Sqaud to get him some roasted Wookiee, and they marched on, just as Merumeru fired his bowca at the dam, blasting it apart. Stolivan went to shoot the Wookiee again, but Mermeru got the shot in first, blasting Arsee back. He survived however, but was scared as water rushed down. Merumeru mocked the First Order, and Char abandoned his sqaud, and ran from the place as water swept everyone's and all the fire away, drowning Stolivan in the process, and killing all present, apart from Char, who fled Kashyyyk. Years later, in 34 ABY, Char allowed the remaining members of Blazing Sqaud to join Kylo Ren and Phasma on their attack on Jakku. Char was killed while defending Kamino from the Porgpire, when he drowned in the collapse of Tipoca City. Category:Anonymous stormtroopers Category:First Order Category:Disney Category:Disney Star Wars Category:Stormtroopers Category:Commandos Category:Dead people